The present invention relates to a joint system pivotally connecting a first frame member to a second frame member and, more particularly, to a joint system including a mounting ball assembly and connector constructed to enable free movement in a folding plane with a clearance amount in a clearance plane generally perpendicular to the folding plane.
A wakeboard tower is a boat accessory typically extending above and across the passenger cabin over the windshield. The tower is designed to support a tow rope for a wakeboard rider. Typically, the wakeboard tower is comprised of tubular frame elements formed of a sturdy material such as aluminum securely fixed at four points to the boat hull. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D465,194 and 5,979,350, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
There are, however, a number of problems with existing wakeboard tower systems. In some arrangements, the wakeboard towers, once installed, are difficult to remove or are unable to be pivoted into a stowed position. With a system configured for pivotable stowage, in order to ensure proper installation, manufacturing tolerances must be tightened so that the hinge points properly align with one another. Still further, wakeboard towers may also support lights or other components requiring power, and thus, wires must be accommodated. In this context, however, at the hinge points, the wires are typically exposed and are subject to wear through catching or the like or exposure to the harsh marine environment.